mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Song Contest 36
Dashni Morad |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =43 Countries to date |debut = |opening =Francesca Michielin Vulcano |interval =Grand Final: Matteo Markus Bok |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Llemian Faregoer Eurogod99 |return = |withdraw = }} Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 36th Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #36 will be the 36th edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Pala Alpitour, located in Turin, , following the country's victory at the 35th edition with Francesca Michielin performing "Vulcano". This will be the 01st time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 02 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 28th October 2017. The grand final official date being the 08th November 2017. All three live shows were hosted by Lodovica Comello. As of 21st October 2017 43 countries participated in the contest. 2''' countries have made their debut, The countries being and . '''12 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 19 countries withdrew. This will be the fifth edition where the voting will be displayed by separating the votes into qualifiers and non qualifying countries. The votes will be rewarded with the first set revealed from the finalist results, revealing their points by their chosen spokespersons. The second set will be a total score from the non-finalists result. The final result would be the total of both sets of votes. Location RAI TV , announced on 14th October 2017 that with the contest being held in that any city, town or arena that would like to host the contest would had four days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city:- *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 7,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and Fiji. : Host City The Pala Alpitour in Turin, which has a capacity of approximately 13,347 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 17th October 2017. This will be the Arena's 1st time hosting the contest. Presenters On 20th October 2017, RAI TV announced that Lodovica Comello will be the host of the 36th contest. Spokesperson #01:- Lodovica Comello Lodovica Comello (born 13 April 1990) is an Italian actress, singer, dancer and TV host who gained international popularity for her role as "Francesca" in the Argentine Disney Channel series, Violetta. On December 12, 2016, it was confirmed by festival organizers that Comello would be taking part in the 2017 edition of the Sanremo Music Festival, considered the greatest music festival in Italy. The winner of the festival is offered a chance to represent Italy in Eurovision. She participated with the song, Il cielo non mi basta.23 The Sanremo Music Festival was held from 7 February to 11 February 2017. Comello finished in 12th place out of 16 finalists. Format The competition will consist of 02 semi-finals and a final, a format which is being reintroduced into the contest to maximise the chances for all countries qualifying. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation into the contest. Semi Finalists Finalists Participant Map Table key : The Big '6' Countries : Participating Countries : Withdrawing Countries : Countries That Have Participated Before Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Enrique Iglesias #06 * Haloo Helsinki! #12 * Nolwenn Leroy #18 * Oonagh #34 * Astrid S #17 * Shakira #03, #08 #30 * Benji & Fede #23 * Annalisa #22, #25 * Narelle Kheng #27, #28, #30 * Lorena Gomez #21 * Mahan Moin #30 * Zulaykho #16 * Pixie Lott #16 Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 27th October. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists , , , , and the host nation . The countries were split into two pots which would either be semi final 1 or semi final 2. Then a random generator was used to allocate countries into the running order. The results were as follows: It was decided that , and would vote in semi final #01 and , and would vote in semi final #02. This was to assure to make the results fair and even for all participants in the edition. Semi Final 1 18 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Semi Final 2 19 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Grand Final 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and the host nation . The draw on , , , , and the host nation position in the running order were done prior to the Semi Finals. This was the running order for the Grand Final '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting & Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First half of results 01. Second half of results 25. Voting Grid This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced